fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
Gewehr 43
The Gewehr 43, later renamed as the Karabiner 43, was a weapon of the German Wehrmacht developed during the Second World War, as an improved version of the unsuccessful Gewehr 41 It was supposed to be (again) a replacement of the Karabiner Kar98k. Because the Soviets and Americans dominate the battlefield with their semi-automatic rifles like the American M1 Carbine and Garand, meanwhile the Soviets had the SVT-40 and the Simonov AWS 1936. The production starts in 1943 and until the end of the war, when the production ends, more then 450,000 G43's are be produced, including the about 50,000 rifles with telescopic sight (see further). The purpose of the Germans were producing 100,000 guns per month. But this never happenned. Despite the low production numbers, the robustness and accuracy of the weapon make the G43 a very popular rifle. Besides visor, the G43 can be equiped with other accessories. The Gewehr 43 was a semi-automatic rifle wich operate on gas, with a caliber of 7.92 x 57mm. A rapid-fire capability was also originally planned, but was only implemented as a prototype. The magazine could hold 10 rounds. Some elements of the Russian Tokarev SVT-40 were used in the design. In 1944, the name was change from Gewehr 43 to Karabiner 43 and in some instances, the barrel was somewhat shortened. However, this were only prototypes. The weapon had a higher rate of fire than the Karabiner 98, but took nowhere near the same precision. Therefore, the sniper version of the Gewehr 43 and Karabiner 43 are in the Wehrmacht not popular as the versions of the Karabiner 98 with telescopic sight and that because the low production numbers of the barrels from the weapons (not enough replacements for worn barrels). On the basis of a secret message from July 1944, it is estimated that only 5% of the barrels, which were produced for this weapon, were of such high quality that they were suitable for use by snipers. The G43 had no possibility for the attachment of a bayonet. In 1944 to simplifying the production the attachments at the mouth of the barrel have been removed. So no grenade launcher or silencer can not be attached anymore. Too The latter had been especially useful for snipers. Finally the last weapons of this type have been use of plastic and make the weapon lighter. The empty weight was reduced to 3.6 kg. Gewehr 43 with Zielfernrohr für Karabiner 43 The snipers models wore initially equiped with Zielfernrohr Zielfernrohr 41 telescopic sights, before the Zielfernrohr für Karabiner 43 and Zielfernrohr für Karabiner 43/1 was used. These telescopic sights were also called Zielfernrohr 4 called because they had a magnification factor of 4. However, they are not the same like the original Zielfernrohr 4 wich you can find on the Stg 44 Automatic Rifles. Gewehr 43 with Zielfernrohr für Karabiner 43 is available in Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon. The weapon is used by the scout. With this sight, you have a bether zoom then the Zielfernrohr 41. The sight is not suitable for streets fights. However, if you hide in a house and you have a good vieuw on the battlefield in the streets, you can be the nightmare for your enemy. Gewehr 43 with Zielfernrohr 41 The snipers models wore initially equiped with Zielfernrohr Zielfernrohr 41 telescopic sights, before the Zielfernrohr für Karabiner 43 and Zielfernrohr für Karabiner 43/1 was used. These telescopic sights were also called Zielfernrohr 4 called because they had a magnification factor of 4. However, they are not the same like the original Zielfernrohr 4 wich you can find on the Stg 44 Automatic Rifles. It is used by infantry and not only by the snipers. Sometimes, you can have the equipement like each other infantry (grenade's etc) or equipment used by the scout (binocular). The sight is less then the Zielfernrohr für Karabiner 43. However, for using in streets, this telescopic sight is more then perfect! Gewehr 43 with Silencer The Gewehr 43 is also available with the silencer, in both standard as wel in sniper version. You kill the enemy and the enemy will showed in the chat as "killed". Nobody knows you have a silenced G43. The G43 can only be found as pick-up kit with a silenced Walter pistol or a standard Luger, knife or other stuff like binocular, TNT etc... Gewehr 43 Night Vision And what you think at night? You can not see? Well, use the Gewehr 43 with night vision. This huge scope on your rifle will not zoom bether then your eye, but the scope will make darkness into light. The latest German equipment, the Zielgerät 1229, is one of the first night visions in history. G43 - Zf.41.jpg|G43 Zf.41 Gewehr43.jpg G43 in action.jpg|G43 Gewehr 43.jpg|G43 {{Semi-Automatic Rifles} Category:Silenced Weapons